


Finally Complete

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: Spaces [7]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Action & Romance, Boyfriends, Gay Bar, Getting Together, Ghost Andy?, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interviews, Love Confessions, M/M, News Media, Season/Series 03, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: Matt thinks a lot about what Marco said. When Kelly challenges him on what's been bothering him, Matt takes the plunge.Last story in the series.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Spaces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Finally Complete

Spring rolled into Summer and the city heated up; clothes got shorter, faces got redder and the calls during the day involved a lot more idiotic teenagers with too much time on their hands. Matt hadn’t told anyone about the break up, wanting to wallow for a while and still processing Marco’s parting suggestion. He carefully avoided the topic whenever someone brought Marco up but otherwise, nothing much really changed. He was still working hard and spending as much free time with Kelly and Leslie as he could. The fact that Marco wasn’t just ‘away’ only affected his mood.

With Shay back at the house, though, spirits were well and truly lifted and the resident shenanigan champions, Cruz and Otis, on top form. The latest antics involved a rubber chicken, an incredibly loud alarm clock and a bucket of whipped cream.

In July, a string of arsons rocked the House. The fact that Hadley was behind them was shocking. Severide in particular was shaken by the revelation. He had barely given the man a thought since he’d been booted from Squad 3 – only hearing that he’d had been floating for a while, with stints at far away houses. Hadley confirmed as much during their ‘chat’. What really strangled Kelly’s heart was Hadley’s threat. He didn’t just blame Mills and Severide for losing his job; he was resentful of Casey too.

_Tell your boyfriend to watch his step._

Casey having so many construction jobs made Severide nervous – he didn’t like not knowing exactly where his friend was at all times. Especially as he’d been keeping secrets from Severide: that man could not lie to save his life.

Immediately after talking to Boden, Severide went to find Casey.

“You should probably tell Marco to be alert too.” Severide told him.

Casey had startled before his shoulders reached his ears. “Uh, I don’t think that will be a problem. We broke up.”

Severide’s mouth hung open for a moment before he recovered. “What? When?”

Casey took a long time answering, not looking Severide in the eye. “About two months ago.”

“What the Hell? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“There’s been a lot going on.” Casey hedged, looking very shifty.

Feeling a little hurt, Severide let it drop. There was a lot going on right _then_. As soon as it was done though, they were doing to _talk_.

…

Sure as his promise to himself, a week after Hadley was led away, handcuffed to a stretcher, Kelly invited Matt around. Shay was out with friends so it was just the two of them. Kelly offered Matt and beer and they stood in the kitchen as Kelly asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me about you and Marco?”

Matt was not prepared for that question. Kelly’s expression was set though: he wouldn’t accept any brush-offs.

Matt cleared his throat. “I needed time to think.”

Kelly tilted his head as he crossed his arms and leant against the counter.

Matt went on. “I was sad, obviously, but also relieved. I knew it hadn’t been working and it felt like too much work sometimes.”

Kelly nodded in understanding but also indicated for Matt to go on. Matt took in a deep breath. Okay, he could do this.

“He also said something when he left. ‘Don’t wait too long’. He was talking about you.”

Kelly blinked. Matt leaned his hip against the island and folded his arms, shoulders creeping up.

“When you, me and Andy were…together, it was more than experimenting for me. I loved Andy, really loved him and I loved you too.”

He saw Kelly swallow, mouth open a little, but Kelly didn’t move to interrupt.

“I knew that neither of you felt the same but it was okay, because we’d do anything for each other anyway. Even when we all moved on.”

Matt’s gaze fell to the countertop. “When he died I felt lost, completely alone. I didn’t know how to cope, even with everyone ready to help. But the worst part was the more you and me drifted apart, the more I wondered if I’d made it up. What if those times together hadn’t been what I remembered? It was shit.”

He glanced up to see Kelly rubbing his face with one hand.

“Matt, I…I’m so sorry.”

Matt shrugged, shoulders still tight with the memory of fierce words and worse looks. “It was both of us. Anyway, finding Marco wasn’t just good because he’s a great guy and he made me happy, being with him made me realize that I hadn’t been misremembering. Being with him wasn’t the same as with you and Andy. I love him but it was never as easy, never as right.”

Kelly swallowed, arms falling to his sides.

Before he could say anything though, Matt went on. “I also realized that how I felt for you, it never changed. I still love you.”

The air became charged; Matt felt static energy flow through him and Kelly. Kelly’s eyes were wide, jaw slack. He didn’t know what else to say so he waited. After a long moment, Kelly stood up straight and walked the two steps to stand in front of Matt. Feeling alert, Matt shifted his weight to stand tall. He couldn’t read Kelly’s expression.

“All of that,” Kelly began hoarsely, “I felt that too. I still love you too. I love you Matt Casey.”

Matt’s eyes darted over Kelly’s face as he tried to make sense of it. “Uh…”

Lips curling into a warm smile, Kelly cupped Matt’s cheek gently and leaned in. As Kelly kissed him, Matt’s eyes slid shut and he pressed into Kelly.

 _Oh._ He thought faintly before he was completely lost in Kelly. His lips were soft but firm and his body warm. Arms encircled him and electricity bolted through his spine. It was both familiar and new: Kelly felt bigger than Matt remembered; not just physically more muscular but his presence. Matt was sinking into Kelly, like diving into a warm sea.

They made out for what felt like ages until finally they drew back a hair’s breath.

“I missed this.” Kelly said, eyes bright.

Chest full of light, Matt replied. “Me too.”

Kelly traced Matt’s lips with his thumb. “Wanna revisit some more stuff?”

Matt choked down a laugh. “So romantic.” He followed Kelly into the bedroom though.

“So…this is a thing we’re doing.” Matt said later.

Kelly half-groaned as he rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow. “Yep. Looks like it.”

Feeling Kelly’s gaze on him, Matt turned his head to look. “What?”

Kelly grinned. “Just thinking about the heads that’re going to explode.”

Matt chuckled. “As if we haven’t given them enough warning.”

Kelly hummed, taking one of Matt’s hands and kissing the back of it. “I just want you for myself for a while.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to have to keep your hands to yourself during shift then.”

Kelly groaned and planted his face in the pillow. After a moment he rolled over and snuggled up to Matt again.

“We managed it before.”

“Yeah but we also had Sensible Andy to keep us in line.”

“We’re more mature now.”

Matt snorted. After a minute he asked. “So…basically we’re saying let’s wait till we get caught?”

Kelly’s lips twitched. He pretended to consider before shrugging and kissing Matt’s shoulder. “I guess so.”

Matt chuckled, feeling impossibly light. “Bet it’s you who gives us away.”

Kelly grinned. “How much?”

…

Of course it would be Mills to catch them out first. Casey had been leaving Severide’s office and the goof hadn’t been able to resist slapping Matt’s ass. Matt had turned and raised a warning finger, grin plastered on his face, before he’d spotted Mills in the entrance way to the locker room.

“Uh,” Mills had said.

“Hi.” Matt responded. “It’s uh, it is what it looks like.”

Mills nodded slowly. “Yeah, I can see that.” He glanced around. “It’s none of my business.” He held his palms out. “Really not.”

Fighting a blush, Matt cleared his throat. “Thanks, Mills.”

“But if I can offer some advice: tell people sooner rather than later, if it’s serious which I assume it is.”

Trying to regain some dignity, Matt crossed his arms. “Oh yeah? How do you figure?”

Mills smiled. “Let’s just say it’s obvious to anyone who knows you both. I’m happy for you, by the way.”

Matt nodded and watched Mills retreat into the changing room. When he was sure Mills was gone, Matt went back into Kelly’s office.

“You owe me dinner.”

Kelly shrugged. “Worth it.”

He and Kelly talked about it off-shift, deciding on the traditional order: Boden, 51, then everyone else. Well, Shay first. Matt winced at her happy yell, though it turned into a laugh as she tackled him and Kelly into a hug.

“Finally!”

“Not you too.” Matt grouched.

Shay stuck her tongue out and insisted on celebrating. “Before you become a boring couple too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to your amazing and glam friends.”

Kelly had shrugged in that ‘just go with it’ way and Matt sighed.

That night she dragged them to the first gay club Matt had been to in decades but he did end up having fun, grinding with Kelly and grimacing through shots; it really did take him back.

At some point in the night, Matt felt a presence at his elbow. He glanced around and for a wild moment thought it was Andy. He looked as Matt remembered Party Andy: grinning and sweaty like a Labrador on a hot day. Blinking, Matt realized that it was really a blond stranger trying to get past him to the bar. He staggered out of the way and swallowed down the bile that was gathering at the base of his throat.

“You okay?” Kelly shouted into his ear, a heavy arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah.” Matt said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kelly’s mouth. Kelly responded eagerly. The thumping bass and flashing lights faded as Matt focused on Kelly’s slightly bitter lips. Mmm…what beer had he been drinking?

Shay appeared suddenly and broke them up.

“Smile!” She cried as she wormed between them. Matt pouted a little but posed for the club photographer. After a few snaps, she moved on and Kelly pushed at Shay’s shoulder.

“Can I have my boyfriend back now?”

Shay rolled her eyes and flounced off to chat to a woman who’d been giving her interested looks. Grinning, Kelly had taken Matt’s hand and lead him to a dark corner.

None of them thought anything of the pictures until the next afternoon. Matt had cancelled a client appointment as he’d been unable to move without feeling queasy. Luckily it was a long-standing client who understood. He and Kelly were recovering in front of the TV at Kelly’s place, snuggling and drinking lots of water when Shay snuck into the room.

“So,” she cleared her throat, “we have a problem.”

She showed them the message from her friend on Ambo 96. The text was under a picture from the club’s website.

_> Is that your roommate?_

It was undeniably Matt and Kelly next to Shay, which wouldn’t have been much of anything except that Shay had checked the rest of the photos on the website and the photographer had captured them making out.

Matt’s stomach dropped and he looked at Kelly, who shrugged.

“Well, I guess the traditional way is out.”

Matt frowned, hearing Kelly’s concern under the nonchalant tone.

“Who else might have seen these?” Matt asked as Shay’s phone lit up with messages. She grimaced apologetically.

Matt turned to Kelly. “Let’s call Boden.”

There wasn’t any need for an announcement the next shift. Although they’d avoided Molly’s the day before, the CFD grapevine hadn’t disappointed. Both Matt and Kelly had received messages from 51 members.

“Does this mean we’ll be working more closely with Truck?” Tony asked with a small grin on his face as they came into the common room. Severide shot him a flat look.

“Well, I’m happy for you both.” Mouch announced. “No girl-drama.”

“Hey!” Gabby protested, whacking at him with a magazine. She told Matt. “I think you’re being brave.”

“Thanks, Dawson.” He replied.

Mills just nodded from the squad table. Herrmann was as untactful as ever but did congratulate them.

As expected, hostility from the more homophobic houses increased. They were still careful not to do or say anything within hearing of the brass so Casey and Severide urged everyone to ignore it. They found it difficult if anyone insulted the other one though. Questions or comments about ‘who was on top’ never failed to rile them up. Mouch and Capp had taken it upon themselves to stick close to their Lieutenants during overhaul, when idiots were most likely to spit out insults.

After a few months both of them were resigned to the new normal when something unexpected happened at the Haven Centre Fire.

…

51 didn’t often get called to the Haven Centre as it wasn’t in their area. That particular day, however, two other companies were tied up with another call so 51 was dispatched. The fire was fully involved and the thankfully level-headed building manager told Boden roughly how many visitors were missing.

“The majority are in the Main Hall.”

A wheezing event manager added. “One of the emergency doors jammed and it’s too smoky in there to see your own hands.”

Boden waved over a paramedic with oxygen and ordered Squad to go for the jammed door, Truck to do a primary search and direct everyone to the exits.

“Any idea what caused it?” He asked the building manager. The man shook his head.

The event organizer coughed. “We saw smoke come from the ceiling at first.”

“Probably electrical.” Casey commented and Boden nodded.

“Engine! Follow them in with extinguishers.”

Casey masked up and lead Truck in, directing Mouch and Otis to stay by the Hall doors to escort people to the main exit. He went in with Cruz and Herrmann. Visibility was low; Casey could barely see the seats.

Herrmann found a victim immediately and Casey pointed out another one for Cruz to take.

“Fire Department. Call out!” He raked his halligan along the floor under the first few seats of each row. They’d need more people for a complete sweep but he wanted to clear the aisles first.

He heard a distant banging – Squad working on the busted door. He called out again and saw a figure wave from the ground. He went over and saw a woman bending over a man.

“He collapsed. I think something fell on him?” The woman coughed.

“Okay, I’ve got him. I’m gonna need you to stay low. Exit’s this way.” He pointed her in the right direction and lifted the man over his shoulder. With one hand steadying him and another on the woman’s back, they made their way to the exit.

Cruz met them and helped the woman. Casey noted that Engine had brought in ladders and were looking under a ceiling panel.

“Watch out!” A flash on Casey’s left caused him to lunge to the right, both hands gripping the victim on his shoulder. He managed to keep his feet and turned to see flames under the remains of the ceiling tile.

“Hit it!” The Engine lieutenant ordered.

“You alright, Lieutenant?” Cruz asked Casey.

“Fine.” He answered, his heartrate starting to climb down.

They made it outside and Casey deposited the victim on Shay’s stretcher. She set about assessing him and then snorted.

“Ironic.”

“Huh?” Casey asked, taking his mask off.

“Not sure John Talon would appreciate being rescued by a gay firefighter.” She explained.

Casey looked down at the man, who was beginning to regain consciousness. “Who?”

Shay tilted her head at him. “Awww, stay innocent.”

Huffing a laugh, Casey replaced his mask and went back in.

Squad had opened the emergency door, Engine attacking the fire. Casey organized Truck and another company to do a complete sweep of the hall. The rest of the call as uneventful. Casey hadn’t worked closely with company 39 before but they proved themselves to be competent, hard-workers who didn’t cause any trouble. 51 stayed to complete overhaul with them – given the size of the place – and after a few hours, Casey shook hands with their Captain.

The ride back to the station was quiet, Mouch napping peacefully as Otis and Herrmann discussed what to put in the helmet in his lap. Casey hid his smile as they arrived back and Mouch startled awake, a shower of nuts and bolts cascading to the floor. The Lieutenant didn’t want to know here they’d gotten them, but he trusted Herrmann would ensure they were all returned to their rightful place.

Casey showered, changed and managed about half an hour of paperwork before his eyes grew too heavy. He ambled over to Severide’s office. They knew better than to indulge at the station, but no one could give him the side eye for just hanging out in Severide’s doorway. Severide was massaging his right shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Severide stretched his arm out. “I’ve just got a knot.”

Casey glanced out and didn’t see anyone in the bunk room.

“Here.” He directed Severide to turn back around, massaging the knot. Severide grunted but otherwise didn’t protest. Casey’s nostrils flared and he enjoyed the smell of his boyfriend’s shampoo, with a hint of smoke.

“You missed your calling.” Severide murmured.

“No. You just always carry tension in the same place.”

Severide hummed.

Matt was so focused he didn’t hear Connie coming.

“Phone call for you Lieutenant Casey.”

Matt jumped back and blushed. Severide just rolled his eyes at Connie’s smirk. Matt flicked Severide’s ear as he left and tried to get his face under control.

“Some reporter.” Connie explained on the way to the office. Casey frowned; trying to think what it could be about.

John Talon, apparently.

“Sorry, I don’t know who that is.” He blurted before he could think about it.

The reporter was relentless, explaining about the man being rescued that morning and how he was a very famous, very homophobic author and how did Casey feel about-

Trying to end the questioning, Casey interrupted: “In our eyes all victims are the same. We rescue everyone because everyone deserves to be rescued, no matter who they are or what they’ve done. That’s all I have to say.”

“And would your boyfriend say the same?”

Fingers tightening on the receiver, Casey said as pleasantly as he could manage. “Goodbye, Ms. Higgins.”

Connie raised her eyebrows as he hung up a little forcefully.

“If anyone else calls, you can go ahead and say ‘no comment’.”

“Sure thing, Lieutenant.”

“Thanks.”

“Everything alright?” Boden asked from his doorway, glasses in one hand, papers in the other.

Casey straightened. “A victim from our last call was a celebrity or something. It got the reporters excited.”

Boden eyed his Lieutenant for another moment before replacing his glasses. “Alright.”

Casey watched him go back into his office before returning to Severide, who shrugged at the story and wheedled Casey to massage him again.

When he saw the front page of the Sun Times the next morning, Matt thought to himself that he really needed to pay more attention to those kinds of things.

**HOMOPHOBIC AUTHOR SAVED BY GAY FIREFIGHTERS**

“No honey,” Shay said when Matt muttered his thoughts out loud, “it’s everyone else who should change.”

She rubbed his arm as they both read the article at the kitchen counter. At least no real details about him and Kelly had been reported – just their names and ranks and the fact that they were dating. Matt reached the end part which detailed exactly how Mr. Talon hated people like Matt and stood up straight.

“Hand me the sports?”

Shay didn’t look away from the article but responded by holding the paper up so Matt could see the back page. Smiling, he dutifully he began to read when Kelly came downstairs.

“Morning.” He greeted, brow wrinkling at the sight.

“You’re in the paper!” Shay told him.

“Huh?”

Shay pulled the paper away from Matt to show Kelly.

Matt got out some OJ and poured three glasses, saying: “It’s just about that guy from yesterday.”

“They actually printed this?” Kelly asked, snorting.

“Apparently.” Matt handed him a glass. Kelly accepted it and kissed him on the cheek.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Matt answered, “annoyed but okay. I need to go home and change and then I’ve got some jobs to do but catch the game later?”

“You got it.” Kelly replied, loping off.

Neither thought much more about it until Chief Huffhines was waiting for them in the office on their next shift.

“There’re the men of the hour!”

“Oh no.” Severide muttered to Casey, who grit his teeth as they went into Boden’s office. Hardly waiting for them all to come in, Huffhines excitedly rattled off some spiel about diversity and good PR that Casey only half-listened to. The other half of his attention was on predicting what the PR man’s brilliant idea for them was.

“...interview.”

“Excuse me?”

Casey was snapped back into the moment by Severide’s curt question. Huffhines pouted at Severide’s pronounced lack of enthusiasm.

“An interview, a puff-piece really. Just so you can tell people what it’s like to be a gay firefighter.”

“The same as being a straight firefighter.” Casey said, gut squirming. This sounded like a disaster.

“Right.” Huffhines nodded seriously, before bouncing back. “It’d be your chance to say whatever you want – within reason. I’d be there too, to, uh, help you along.” He added, glancing at a very tense Severide.

Boden looked at his two officers evenly. “It is, of course, up to you.”

Casey turned to Severide whose stance had relaxed at Boden’s reassurance.

Severide shrugged. “Shay would get a kick out of it.”

Casey remembered tilted his head in agreement and then remembered Shay badgering him to join an LGBTQ responders group. Maybe he should be doing more than just existing as an example. If it would encourage LGBTQ youth to consider joining the CFD and show the CFD that gay people were just the same…

“You can confirm that it’ll just be about firefighting?” He asked.

“Oh yes, don’t worry. No personal stuff.” Huffhines replied.

Not quite reassured, Casey snuck a last look at Severide, who was smiling back at him. Huh.

“Okay, I guess we can do that.”

Huffhines beamed and Casey tried not to grimace.

…

**FACING THE FIRE: LITERALLY AND FIGUERATIVELY**

_Lieutenants Matthew Casey and Kelly Severide of the Chicago Fire Department talk to SALLY JONES about their lives, coming out and rescuing people who don’t see them as equals._

I’m sitting down with Lieutenant Matthew Casey and Lieutenant Kelly Severide in the CFD Public Relations office. The pair came to the public’s attention recently after saving the life of infamously out-spoken and controversial author, Jon Talon. Talon has a long record of bashing homosexual and ‘non-heteronormative’ people both in his novels and in the press, so many were amused by the irony of him being rescued by two gay firefighters.

Both Lieutenants are in civilian clothes as they are not on-shift, but they both carry themselves with the confidence that comes with authority. Their handshakes are firm and smiles friendly. Severide lounges on the couch, looking quite at home in the official space; he occasionally waves a hand when speaking and is more likely to answer questions solely with body language. Casey sits more upright and answers questions concisely and earnestly, though he often banters with Severide and seems to delight in teasing him.

Chief Huffhines, head of the PR department, hovers in the background.

**_JONES:_ ** _The pop culture image of fire fighters has always had a hint of the homoerotic, don’t you think?_

**_SEVERIDE:_ ** _You’re talking about sexy calendars?_

**_CASEY:_ ** _Oh God._

**_J:_ ** _For example, yes._

_SEVERIDE AND CASEY exchange looks._

**_C_ ** _: I wouldn’t know about that. From my experience actual firefighters mostly have pictures of women in their lockers, if not their families._

**_J_ ** _: So no one goes into it for the sex appeal?_

**_C_ ** _: I can only speak for myself. I just wanted to become a firefighter to help people._

**_S_ ** _: He really means that too. Ask anyone._

**_J_ ** _:_ _(_ _to Severide) And you? Why did you join the CFD?_

**_S_ ** _: Did I sometimes mention I was a firefighter in bars? Maybe._ _(CASEY snorts) But really it just seemed like the thing to do. My dad was a Battalion Chief, sometimes it felt like it was inevitable. If nothing else I wanted to out-do the old man._

**_C_ ** _: As the youngest person to ever qualify for Squad, I think you’re doing alright with that._

**_S_ ** _: Aww, he’s only being nice because you’re here. Most of the time he’s actually really mean._

**_C_ ** _: (laughs) You can talk! Look, I know he comes across as very charming, but he’s actually a nightmare to live with._

**_S_ ** _: Excuse me?_

**_C_ ** _: When we lived together you never even touched a vacuum cleaner._

**_S_ ** _: Hey! That was a long time ago. I’ve changed. Who washed your truck the other day?_

_Chief Huffhines coughs and the Lieutenants settle down, eyes twinkling._

**_S:_ ** _Sorry, it’s a firefighter-thing, trash-talking is how we show affection._

**_C_ ** _: And some of us can’t take a compliment to save their lives._

_SEVERIDE shrugs unrepentantly as CASEY rolls his eyes._

**_J_ ** _: I can see that. So, how long have you known you were gay and how did you both come out?_

**_C_ ** _: I figured it out a year or two out of the Academy so I would have been 20, 21, something like that. One of our friends helped me through it and supported me – even though he thought it was better not to tell anyone. I came out officially about two years ago, under less than ideal circumstances._

**_S_** _:_ _(darkly) I’ll say._

**_J_ ** _: How so?_

**_C_ ** _: (glances at Chief Huffhines) There was some blackmail involved. I got on the bad side of a dirty cop and he took some pictures of me with my boyfriend at the time._

**_J:_ ** _Wow, that sounds intense._

**_HUFFHINES_ ** _: That’s all resolved now. The CFD and PD have great relations._

**_S_ ** _: Helps that the SOB’s in jail now._

**_J_ ** _: Okay, we have to hear that story._

**_C:_ ** _Not much to tell. We responded to a car wreck. The driver responsible was an intoxicated minor who happened to be the son of a police detective. The detective ‘invited’ me to rewrite the report. I declined. He stalked me and got the pictures, threatened to expose my sexuality if I didn’t retract my statement._

**_S_ ** _: (pointing at CASEY) So this crazy son of a gun comes out the same day._

**_C_ ** _: It wasn’t how I wanted it to happen but I’d already been thinking about it and it was better than the alternative. He published the photos and I testified against him. He’s serving time for that and some other things so, I don’t regret it._

**_H_ ** _: Again, I just want to stress that CFD and PD relations are better than ever!_

**_J_ ** _: What was the reaction of your colleagues?_

**_C_ ** _: Mixed. The station I work at, Firehouse 51, we’re like a family, so they took it pretty well. I do think I surprised a lot of them though. I’m a private kind of person so I don’t often talk about my personal life at work._

**_S_ ** _: (jokes) A lot of bets were lost that day. (more seriously) 51 isn’t the problem._

**_C_ ** _: Some firefighters from other stations have taken issue with my sexuality. I won’t go into details but there has been some hostility from other colleagues. Firefighting is mostly a boy’s club, despite some excellent female firefighters, so there are some ideals a lot of firefighters try to live up to: being strong, physically and emotionally, having your brothers’ backs, trusting everyone to do their jobs, that kind of thing._

**_S_ ** _: Yeah, getting firefighters to talk about their emotions is like getting blood from a stone. Ask any fire chaplain._

_[Fire Chaplains provide spiritual and personal counseling to firefighters and other staff members.]_

**_S:_ ** _I had the advantage of seeing Casey come out first so I was going in with eyes wide open. As to when I realized I was into guys well, it wasn’t that straightforward. I’m bi, actually, so for a long time I just wrote off any uh, ‘guy stuff’ as a passing thing or just blowing off steam. It wasn’t until after Casey came out that I started to come to terms with my sexuality._

**_J_ ** _: Were people’s reactions to you coming out different to Casey’s?_

**_S_ ** _: Not really. Everyone already on board was surprised but cool with it and those who had a problem, still had a problem._

**_H_ ** _: Less incidents though! Almost none now, right guys?_

_SEVERIDE AND CASEY exchange looks._

**_C_ ** _: That’s more or less true. There haven’t been any incidents in a while. There was an altercation last year but the brass moved quickly and that dampened a lot of the more open discrimination._

**_J_ ** _: Is it hard to work with homophobic colleagues?_

_HUFFHINES attempts to interrupt but SEVERIDE answers._

**_S_ ** _: It’s not pleasant but you often have to work with people you don’t like or disagree with or whatever. I’ve worked with people I’d trust with my life but I wouldn’t want to sit down and have a beer with. It’s just one of those things._

**_C_ ** _: The structure and hierarchy helps. Even if you have disagreements, as long as everyone follows protocol and respects the chain of command, you know where you stand. There’s nothing more deadly in a fire than a team that doesn’t trust each other._

**_J:_ ** _So really the reason we’re here is because of Jon Talon. What did you know about him before that fire?_

**_C_ ** _: Absolutely nothing._

**_S_ ** _: Because you’re a hermit. I’d heard his name I think and a few things, but not a lot._

**_J_ ** _: So you didn’t think anything of rescuing him?_

**_S_ ** _: Well for one thing, it’s not often you get a good look at someone’s face with the smoke and low lighting so we often don’t know much beyond approximate age and gender when we’re in there._

**_C_ ** _: Even if we did, we rescue everyone we possibly can. That’s the job. We don’t decide who lives and who dies. Ever._

**_J_ ** _: So if Hitler were in a fire…?_

**_S_ ** _: We’d pull him out._

**_C_ ** _: Yes. Though we’d call the cops as he was being treated. Crime and punishment is up to other people._

**_J_ ** _: John Talon hasn’t made any statements as of yet. What would you like him to say?_

**_S_ ** _: To be honest I don’t really care._

**_C_ ** _: I guess I’d want him to change his mind, see us as regular people. Though people having a complete change of heart after being in life-or-death situations doesn’t happen as often as you’d think._

**_J_ ** _: How do you feel knowing that he might not be grateful to you? That he might resent what you did for him?_

**_C_ ** _: What happens to victims after the save is something all first responders are encouraged not to think about. It can do a real number on you if you get too hung up on worrying about if someone will make it or not, let alone what they think of you personally._

**_S_ ** _: The paramedics have a saying: you drop them at the door and walk away. Meaning, once they’ve delivered their patients to the hospital, that’s their job done and they move on to the next call. It’s something we try to do as well, otherwise you can drive yourself crazy._

**_C_ ** _: It can be hard to do that. We all got into this game because we want to help people so it’s not easy to turn off caring about people just because they’re not in a car wreck anymore. Luckily we all understand that so we can help each other through it. But I don’t think we really answered your question: what do I think of Mr. Talon and his views? I think his views are backward and mean-spirited but am I personally offended he hasn’t said thank you or isn’t grateful for what we did? No. I’m a firefighter, I run into burning buildings for a living, I don’t care what a stranger thinks about me or how I live my life._

**_J_ ** _: I guess if you’re not intimidated by a dirty cop, why would a novelist bother you?_

_CASEY nods stiffly, relaxing when SEVERIDE puts a hand on his knee._

**_S_ ** _: What he said. Also I want to point out that there were maybe twenty-five other firefighters there that day. They deserve recognition too._

**_J_ ** _: Of course. I’m sure all of Chicago is grateful for the work everyone here does. So, moving away from work, what do you do off-shift?_

**_S_ ** _: I restore old boats as my second job, other than that: beer, hockey and football, what else?_

**_C_ ** _: I’m similar. I’m a contractor when I’m not firefighting. There’s a firefighter bar we hang out in, Molly’s-_

**_S_ ** _: We spend way too much time there._

**_C_ ** _: Herrmann’ll be disappointed to hear you say that. (to me) Herrmann owns the bar._

**_J_ ** _: I don’t think I’ve ever been to a firefighter bar. What’s it like?_

**_C_ ** _: Not that much different to a regular bar, just most of the people there are first responders: a lot of medics from Chicago Med, paramedics, some cops and firefighters of course. All sorts._

**_S_ ** _: You should come along some time: you’ll hear some great stories._

**_J_ ** _: Thanks, maybe I will. Now I understand that you two are a couple._

**_C_ ** _: We are, for three months now. Though we’ve known each other for what? Sixteen years?_

_SEVERIDE nods._

**_J_ ** _: Is it hard working together?_

**_S_ ** _: We’ve had our ups and downs professionally. We don’t always see eye to eye but at the end of the day we come through for each other no matter what._

**_C_ ** _: We can both be a little hot-headed and stubborn sometimes so we’re trying to get better at cooling the other down. Actually, since we’ve gotten together our arguments have become less dramatic._

**_S_ ** _: It’s harder to stay angry with you now. Plus, I’ve learnt better ways to shut you up._

_CASEY bats SEVERIDE on the shoulder and they laugh. HUFFHINES indicates that the time is almost up._

**_J_ ** _: Final question: If any of your less than ‘open-minded’ colleagues were to read this, what would you want them to take from it?_

**_C_ ** _: We’re just regular smoke-eaters. When we roll up on a call we’re there to do the same job they are._

**_S_ ** _: Right. And they can stop flattering themselves. I’ve only got eyes for one guy._

**_C_ ** _: That’s me, right?_

_SEVERIDE grins rakishly._

**_C_ ** _:_ _(to me) Thank God he’s a looker because he is seriously lacking in the romance department._

_SEVERIDE put his arms over CASEY’S shoulder and kisses his cheek._

**_S_ ** _: N’aww of course it’s you, bonehead! You say that like you don’t know I’m stupidly in love with you._

_CASEY smiles and takes SEVERIDE’S hand._

**_C_ ** _: I do know and I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about Voight so in this universe he’s still in jail. Are they a little OC in the interview? I’ve had the idea for ages so really wanted to keep it in.  
> Idk, let me know what you thought.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> :D


End file.
